Solitary
by Mordronous
Summary: After the Death of his best friend Harry Potter left the wizarding world behind.Voldemort it Still active, seeking nothing less than complete control, and without Harry in his way he might just have it. DH Compliant- except Coupling- H/Hr
1. Alone in the Forest

A lone figure stood in the clearing, feeling the gently breeze caress his cheek, like the touch of a forgotten love. He stood, feeling the ebb and flow of the wildlife around him, his body perfectly still, except for the occasional rise and fall of his chest. The grass below him licked at his knees as the wind picked up, sending the sweet smell of flowers through his mind. He stood still, the sound of flapping bringing a small smile to his usually bare face. Without another thought, the man bared his shoulder, waiting until the gentle flapping drew nearer. He raised his hand, running it under the chin of his falcon, Hermies, feeling the avian's feathers run over his coarse fingers. The bird nuzzled against his fingers, nipping lightly.

With a chuckle the man reached to his waist, where a leather sack lay tied to a rope slung over his shoulder. He slipped his hand into the bag and withdrew a mouse, and with a wave of his hand he sent the mouse flying through the air. He grinned as Hermies took off, snatching the mouse out of the air with a shrill cry. The man felt a change in the forest, and without a word he took up his staff and began walking, until the clearing had been left far behind and he was instead standing at the tip of a tall cliff, looking out over a vast valley. Even from this distance he could feel the ripple of magic running across the land, feeling the very wind calling to him after so many years living in these woods.

Even though the lone wizard had only recently learned to feel magic, he was disturbed to realize he knew the source of the forest's disturbance. He stood still for a moment, bathing in the familiarity of the magic, before turning and walking into the woods without a glance behind him. He silently hoped she would give up but he knew in his heart she would scour the earth looking for him. After all he had left her and her world behind nearly three long years ago...

* * *

><p>Hermione absorbed her surrounding's, looking for any sign of danger. She had already set up her small tent, and set up some basic wards around her camp, mainly to keep creatures from coming to close to her camp. She took a long deep breath, absorbing the pleasant smell of lively grass, and the colorful scent of the flowers all around her. She missed the cities of London but always enjoyed the freshness of the wild in her search. She had spent the last three years looking for him after her friend had died.. She had left the day of the funeral, not even waiting long enough for the burial to be finished.<p>

She was sure if she started her search soon enough, she would have been able to pick up on a lead but it's as if the trail had never been there.

She drew her wand as a shrill cry echoed from above her. Turning her eyes to the sky she watched a Falcon slowly circle overhead, staring at her, almost as if to study her. She watched the bird vanish into the distance, it's silver catching a single last ray of light. Her mind raced, wondering why such a bird would be this far south, in a habitat completely unlike it's normal biome. With a sigh the witch turned her attention to mapping her surrounding's for the day. She withdrew a long scroll and waved her wand over the surface of the map, a rough outline of the terrain appearing on the parchment.

The witch noticed a cliff to the north, and with a quick look around decided to make her way there, for a better view of the surrounding's. With a determined hardness to the young witches eye's she hefted her bag onto her back, before setting off at a quick pace toward the base of the cliff, her eyes scanning the dark rocks before her, looking for a path up.

Hermione walked to the edge of the rock wall, smiling to herself as a small foot path presented itself, hidden among the similarly colored rock. She quickly made her way up the cliff, happy that she didn't have to climb this one. After the incident in the Himalaya's she was very reluctant to climb any rocks again. She had broken her leg after falling from a clifftop, and it was only the snow bank she had landed in that had kept her from dying.

As the witch ascended the last of the rocks she looked out over the valley, unaware that moment's before, she had been being watched from this very spot only minutes before.

* * *

><p>The man was nearby still, hidden in the woods nearby, completely out of sight. He could sense her standing at the cliff top, her magic radiating out of her body like a barely contained flood. He wished Hermies would have stayed hidden, he knew the young woman would notice the bird out of his usual area. He silently moved through the trees heading away from her, when he suddenly heard a blood curdling scream. He instantly saw the rocks beneath her had cracked, sending her to her knees on the edge of the cliff, as the rocks began to tip over the edge.<p>

With blood pounding against his ears he raced through the dense woods, never tripping over any root or plant as he raced into the clearing. He sprinted to the rocks and as the rocks gave way, he thrust forward with his staff, the end of the large wood catching her bag's strap, keeping her suspended over the cliff face, and the ground hundred's of feet below her. With a growl the man grabs her and pulls her to safety, cursing his thoughtless actions. He wanted to run and keep running as he heard the intake of breath behind him.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" The witches breath caught as the man stiffened his once emerald, now milky white, eyes slide over her.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This story was just something i thought of when I woke up last night but if anyone reviews and thinks it sounds promising I can turn it into longer full story I just need to know if anyone would read it :) thanks everyone.


	2. Helping hand

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice quiet but with a hard edge.

She didn't answer right away, instead waiting a moment to take his appearance in. He was much more muscular than the last time she saw him, and had a grace about him that she was unused to seeing. His hair was the only thing that was the same. His long black robes had been exchanged for simple brown and gray cotton clothes, obviously hand made. He had stubble across his chin, giving him a rugged and dangerous look, despite his eyes. Even with a milky sheen to them she could tell this Man before her was hurting just by her presence.

"We need you Harry. I know I hurt you but we still need you." The brunette answered, shame present in her voice. She hated herself for the past but she was hoping he would forgive her.. because if he didn't she had lost everything.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say to the man before her, judging by the way his face hardened, almost as if he was barely keeping his temper in check.

"Now you need me..." He didn't yell, or even raise his voice at her but his voice was so cold the witch visibly flinched. "When I lost my sight and looked to my friends for help you weren't there. You and Ron swore you would always be by my side... and yet you and Dumbledore were the first to leave me behind. Why the hell do you need me now?" he asked, his question fast and short.

Hermione's breath hitched in her chest, leaving a dull pain in her heart. She took a deep breath and plowed on ahead, figuring that she had nothing to lose now.

"The Death Eaters have captured my parents Harry." The witch almost cheered as she saw the brief widening of Harry's eyes, hoping it meant he was concerned. "We know where they are but the Order has taken such a toll that Dumbledore refuses to mount a rescue and I'm not strong enough... Please Harry I can't imagine life without them."

Harry looked at her sharply, before turning and walking away.

Hermione stood still, despair pulling at her heart as she raced forward, trying not to be left behind as his long legs silently tread a path through the thick weeds. She caught up to the raven haired individual and waited, hoping he would say something without her prodding.

After a moment of silence, the only sound being the steady thump of foot steps the witch tentatively whispered. "Harry?," She hesitated as he glanced toward her, his dull eyes driving a knife into her heart. "Please say something."

He stopped so quickly that she kept walking for a step before realizing that she was walking alone. "What am I supposed to say Hermione? That I know how it feels to lose your bloody parents! That I'll help you because you bloody well said please? I want nothing more to be left out of this damn war you saw personally to shove me out of! Follow me again and I will curse you so hard you won't be able to follow me." Without another look at the girl he resumed walking, quickly making his way into the tree line.

She stood still silently for a moment, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks until she turned, with a pop and silently Apparated away leaving the one chance of seeing her parents alive again far behind her.

* * *

><p>He stood staring at the spot where she had been standing for a moment, until Hermies descended from the sky to rest on his shoulder, his talons settling harmlessly on his shoulder. The bird remained silent for a moment, before letting out a shrill screech, as if imploring the man to follow her.<p>

Harry looked up silently, scratching the Falcon under the chin as he pondered the past several minutes for a moment before sighing. He turned and began walking through the forest gracefully, his feet sliding over the tree trunks as if they weren't there. He walked quickly, taking in his surrounding's as his mind raced.

"I don't see why I should have to help her after everything she did to me... but I know if I don't I wont be able to live with myself." He said, as he laid his hands upon the rough bark of a vast tree.

Hermies sat looking at the man before him almost in an exasperated way, as if he couldn't believe the wizard was having trouble deciding. Harry just eyed his familiar for a moment as he felt a voice echo through his mind. _"If you still love her you must go after your mate human Harry. I see no reason that you would have to not chase after her."_

Even in his own mind his voice sounded harsh to himself.

"I don't love her. Not after everything she did to me. But your right I have to go after her." Harry refused to look Hermies in the eye as he made his way to his home, his mind made up.

* * *

><p>The tree's passed quickly as he made his way farther and farther into the dark forest, his home slowly coming into sight. It appeared as a rundown shack should but the inside was charmed to be as large as he needed it. The yard was clean with a small garden behind his house, his large tomato and other plants peaking over the edge of his fence he had built last year. He quickly made his way through his front door, his magic sense blinding him for a moment as the expansion charms flared.<p>

He looked around quickly, grabbing a bag he used for food to store some things he would need. His staff went over a sling on his back, while a set of clothes, and several other items he would need were quickly thrown inside. He reached into his chest, the same one he had used back in school and picked up a badly torn but still wrapped Christmas present. The wrapping had long since fainted, and the moving stars on it long since stopped moving. He glanced at it uncertainty, his mind clearly recalling it's contents. With a glare he stuffed the box back into the trunk, almost as if he never wanted to see it again.

He gazed around the room, his eyes taking in every nook and cranny before he sat down in a huff, his mind far from the wizarding looked around his house, his eyes running over the very few pictures from his younger days that he had left. The magic in the pictures that allowed them to move also allowed him to see them in high detail. He was not nearly as blind as everyone assumed.

_"What are you thinking Human Harry?"_ Hermies asked after a long moment of silence.

"Just wandering how she found me... I've been so careful. I've set up the strongest ward's this side of Hogwarts and she still managed to find me.. If she can find me Why hasn't Voldemort?"

Hermies cocked his head slightly, his eyes boring into Harry's.

"_Because Human Harry. You do not go looking for the strongest animal in the forest."_

Harry laughed at this, before slinging the bag over his shoulder and stepping outside.

He glanced to the falcon and quickly asked how he would be getting to the Granger house.

"_I will fly of course!" _and with a set of screeches resembling laughter the bird took wing and vanished into the tree tops.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the empty Granger house silently, the deafening silence enough to make her break into a fresh round of sobs. Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes slid over the various pictures of her and her parents during her life. She picked up her favorite picture, the one they had taken in a vineyard in Paris when she was younger. She quickly rubbed the dust off the glass as she gazed at the genuine smile on her and her parents faces, and for a moment an overwhelming sadness filled her.<p>

She wished she had made more time for them in the past years, just a minute or two a day would have been better than the contact they had had over the last two years. When she started Hogwarts she was sending letters home weekly but as the years wore on it became monthly and than bimonthly until the witch only sent a letter home when it was convenient.

She wound her way through the kitchen, her eyes replaying scenes of her childhood in front of her. She gazed silently at the sink as a memory of her mother cooking her a huge celebratory dinner for her acceptance into Hogwarts. Her eyes watered slightly as she gazed into the past, remembering the proud look in her fathers eye and the sad gleam to his expressions.

She walked through the entire house, her face lighting up now and than as she remembered various memories through out the halls of her childhood. She made her way back to the couch before crumbling in the center of the couch, her head buried in her hands.

"You really should see about getting better locks on this place." A voice said from the staircase.

The young witch screamed in shock, her wand flying into her hand, before a blasting hex slammed into the staircase where a voice had originated from just a moment ago.

"Watch where you aim that thing it could take an eye out," a voice called out from over her shoulder.

She whipped around to see Harry silently leaning against the wall behind her, staff in hand. The two quietly gazed at each other before the witch asked, "I thought you wouldn't help me?"

A harsh laugh erupted from his lips, and he smirked slightly as he said, "Come now Hermione. You of all people know I wouldn't be able to ignore your plea for help."

"I was hoping you would help me but I wouldn't have blamed you after.. well I wouldn't have blamed you. Thank you Harry." She instantly regretted her thanks as his face hardened and he glared unseeingly at the young woman.

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you I just don't want anyone else losing their parents." His voice was hard, yet she could almost feel another meaning below that.

Hermione remained silent as Harry walked out of the house, his footsteps fading into the distance. She waited a moment before hesitantly following him outside.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the middle of the yard, unnervingly starring into the sky, as if waiting. Within moments a small speck appeared on the horizon and a large smile grew on Harry's face as Hermie's came soaring through the air, his wings tilting as he banked into a dive before landing gracefully on Harry's outstretched arm. With what could almost be a showoff-y look the falcon fanned his tail feather's behind him as he stuck his chest out proudly. The bird glanced at Hermione before locking eyes with Harry, who after a moment slowly sighed and nodded his head in agreement to an unspoken statement.<p>

"Take me to the Order." Harry said, almost as if it was killing him to say the words.-

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been working on making this into a full story. Hopefully I have things planned out a little better than most stories and it will be uploaded biweekly :)


	3. Chaos and Order

The two stood side by side outside a familiar house. He stood still, staring unseeingly at the large black door as the woman beside him waited patiently. Hermies sat silently on his shoulder, his large yellow eyes locked onto the house before him.

Hermione stood still, not wanting to rush him into a house that, due in part to her actions, held a great amount of pain for the young man beside her. She waited patiently, her eyes scanning the street around them as she stood. She turned as she heard a sigh from Harry, and saw him walking heavily toward Grimmauld place. She quickly stepped forward, falling in place behind him, her robes flowing behind her slightly as she stepped up the old creaky wood steps.

The pair entered the house silently, Harry's brow rising slightly as he saw the new Grimmauld Place. The once dark and dim hallway with the old thread bare rug had been transformed into a warm and hospitable house now. The carpet had been replaced with a deep maroon rug with golden trim, and the walls were adorned with lanterns every few feet to light the dark interior. The entire room gave off a sense of welcome that had Harry feeling slightly out of place. He stared straight ahead as Hermione stepped forward, passing into the kitchen quickly, her liquid brown eyes glancing back at him as he walked stiffly down the hallway.

He stepped into the kitchen, which thankfully was deserted at the moment. With a silent beating of wings Hermies took flight, landing on the horn of some type of bear like creature hanging upon the wall near the door. Looking to the wall across from him, he could see the faint outline of what looked to be the entire order crowded into the dining hall. He smirked slightly as he walked ahead of Hermione, turning the door knob and quickly entering another hallway, redone in a similar taste to the entry hallway. He glanced at the witch beside him, who had been strangely quite through out the day, not that he was complaining.

"So," He grunted out slowly as they walked toward the dining hall door. "Who redid the house?" He suddenly felt her stiffen, her whole body stopping.

"So," She said quickly, "You can see!" She brought her hand to her mouth, as if scared her outburst would anger him.

"Of course I can," He said hauntingly, cold fury in his voice. "I couldn't let myself a burden to everyone.." he trailed off slightly as he saw her turn her eyes away, but with his enhanced vision he could still see a single tear saturated with magic slide down her cheek before he turned toward the Dining hall door before him.

Hermione reached toward the door but he quickly grabbed her hand and put a finger to his lips as he listened to the heated argument through the door. He could easily make out Dumbledore's voice, as well as the angry voice of Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall.

"I refuse to set such limits on my students!" Dumbledore argued, his voice calm but full of authority.

"Albus, How are we supposed to ensure their protection without limiting certain freedom's?" Harry could make out the frustration in McGonagall's voice, so he quickly assumed this was a common argument.

Without a word he let go of Hermione's hand, and motioned for her to open the door. He waved her forward, and waited as he saw Dumbledore and the rest of the Order look up suddenly, most likely wandering why Hermione had entered the room looking so apprehensive.

Without a word he stepped out of the shadow's and joined her, waiting as the Order burst into noise, whispers and shouting breaking out suddenly. He smirked at the surprised look in Dumbledore's eyes, the twinkle in them subdued to the point of near non existence. The boy-who-lived stood silently, a bored sigh escaping his lips as he waited for the order to quite down.

He glanced over to McGonagall slowly, who looked the same as when he had left, despite a slightly fuller head of gray hairs. She was still a sharp witch, and one of the most talented Transfiguration teachers he'd ever known.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley stood and with a nervous ringing of the woman's hands she started to speak. Harry, however, beat her to the punch.

"Mrs. Weasley. I"m sorry but the time for someone to worry about my weight and cuddle me has long since passed. I'm sorry.." Quietly, she sat down, her flaming red hair hiding her face as she caught the meaning of his second apology. He studied her for a moment, noticing the deep dark circles under her eyes and the unhealthy sheen to her skin, as if she hadn't had a day of relaxation in months, which was quite possibly true.

"Harry.. My boy," Dumbledore began slowly, his eyes analyzing Harry quickly.

"That's quite enough Dumbledore," he said, a bit more anger in his voice than he meant to let show. "I'm just here to help find Hermione's parents and than I'll be gone again. And no I will not change my mind!" he said as he saw Hermione and McGonagall both look to him with an edge in their eyes.

"Now what's been going on in the war?" He said without hesitation.

"Harry surely we can talk about this later? Surely you want to see your friends or rest?" Dumbledore asked slowly, hoping the young man who trusted him so implicitly would surface. However his hopes were for nothing.

"No Albus.. I'm not here to see my friends, I just want to find her parents and get back to my Bloody life!" He yelled loudly, his eyes seeing the magic roll off him for a moment. He saw Hermione stiffen roughly in front of him and attempted to reign in his emotion's, assuming he had bothered her for a moment. He took a deep breath and focused on Dumbledore.

The old man sighed, running his fingers through his beard for a moment before he contiuned."Quite frankly were losing Harry. The Death Eater's are every where, the Ministry has fallen, and Hogwarts is the last major stronghold we have left. The Order is down to 200 members while Death Eaters are in the hundreds." The old man sighed as he stared into Harry's blank eyes.

"Do we have any idea's on any Death eater hideout's?" Harry asked furiously, his mind racing wondering what the Order had been doing since he left.

The Order turned as one to look at Snape, who had escaped Harry's notice until that moment.

The man looked exactly as he remembered, except for a long black scar traveling from the bottom of his jaw to just above his cheek. His hair fell lank and long down his shoulders, pooling down his back. His robes where of the deepest black, despite several stains which Harry could see glowing from here, meaning they were most likely potion residue. He sat forward slightly, his usual sneer on his face, just below his long crooked nose.

"Unfortunately Potter," The greasy haired man said in a long drawling voice, "I have no information that could be of.. use to you.." He trailed off as he noticed the angry look being directed his way. Before he could say anything he found himself with a large staff inches from his face.

"Now Snivellus... You wouldn't be holding out on me would you?" Harry asked menacingly, the Emerald at the tip of the staff glowing a deep purple. He smirked as the pale wizard in front of him lost several more shades of color, before swallowing loudly.

"Oh wait.. I do know of Three bases that they could be held at.." Snape muttered, as the Staff flashed a brilliant purple. The man snapped his eye's closed, waiting to feel pain from in front of him, only to realize the staff had just let out a flash of light and returned to Harry's side.

After a moment of silence Harry finally snapped, "Where?"

Snape eyed him with distaste before flicking his wand and making a map of Britain appear, along with three large X's of where the Granger's could be. He looked forward unblinkingly, almost as if waiting for Harry to turn his way once again.

Harry, however, had his eyes locked on the map and was noting the locations of the bases quickly, the map glowing a deep purple due to the conjuration magic behind it, rendering the map see able to his magical sense. He dispelled the map quickly before he looked to Dumbledore with a slight glare.

"I'll be back old man.. And I assume you'll wish to talk to me?" He said, knowing he was right.

"Harry, please reconsider. We don't have very much information on these bas-"

Harry cut in suddenly, leaving Dumbledore silent for a moment. "And who's fault is that? From what I can tell the entire time I was gone you were sitting around with your bloody thumbs stuck up your-"

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, appalled at the anger in his voice.

He merely glanced at the brunette before Dumbledore cleared his throat, drawing his attention back to the white haired mage.

"I insist Harry, that you should wait until the Order can get more information on the Granger's Whereabouts." The elder mage gave his grandfatherly smile, almost as if he believed Harry would agree. Harry bit off a bitter laugh, his eyes giving Dumbledore a deep loathing look.

"_Calm down Harry. Take a deep breath and relax."_

Harry sighed, sucking in a deep breath as he slowly counted to three before he bit off a quick thanks to Hermies.

"Albus.. I most certainly agree," Harry noted Hermione's distraught look, and Dumbledore's face turn into a pleased smile, before he contiuned. "But we both know I'm not to good at 'Waiting'. If you try to stop me," Harry said suddenly, as he saw Dumbledore's aura tense, as if ready to be unleashed in a moments notice. "You will not only fail but most likely look like a fool in front of your little 'club'. So don't!"

Without another word Harry turned, his staff heavy in hand waiting for an attack that never came as he strode from the room. He distantly heard a light step following behind him and his smile at besting Dumbledore slipped into his mask of indifference as he turned to face Hermione once again. She was shocked to see him turn around so suddenly, she had hoped she was being quite.

"I know where your parents are now. I'll have them safe soon, so you don't have to follow me around so insistently." He said scathingly, not quite looking at the girl before him.

She bit back a nasty retort, her eye's tightening at his anger toward her. "I want to go with you!" She blurted suddenly, looking him in the eye as he studied her for a moment.

"No," He said quietly. "I'm going to do this alone." He turned and walked into the entry hallway, smiling slightly as Hermies resumed his position on his shoulder. He turned toward the door before Hermione grabbed his arm, causing his entire body to stiffen. She quickly let go of his arm, looking down before speaking.

"Than be safe Harry," He gave her a deep look, milky eyes catching chocolate brown. "I already lost Ron.. I know you hate me but I didn't mean to push you away like that and-" She trailed off as she saw him staring intently at her.

"Not now Hermione. It's years too late for that. After I see your parents safe I'm leaving." He turned and opened the door and before she could beg him to change his mind, he vanished in a crack.

* * *

><p>Remus leaned back slowly, sighing as the conversation drifted to Hogwarts safety once again. This was a constant source of argument between Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. He simply refused to intrude on his student's freedom's unless it was a live or die situation. He sat forward suddenly, a familiar smell catching his attention. The source of the smell was on the tip of his tongue, just on the edge of his recognition. Before he could think over this the door's opened and the smell multiplied a hundred fold. He looked past the visage of Hermione into the hallway where he could just hear the slow breathing of an unseen person standing in the hallway, just out of his view.<p>

His mouth fell open in shock as Harry stepped forward, but it wasn't the Harry he had seen three years ago. The last time he had seen Harry, fear and uncertainty rolled off the young boy's frame in waves. He had only recently been blinded among several other things so it was easy to understand why. But now.. Now the man who stood before him radiated strength.. and anger.

The man before him was several inches taller than the last time he had been seen. His black hair was several inches longer, resting across his shoulders haphazardly. He was wearing a tight gray shirt, and brown cotton pants, both of which looked self made. In his hand was a chest length staff, the top of which set a large perfectly rounded Emerald. He was sporting a five o'clock shadow, and a fierce look in his eyes, a look Remus would hate to be directed his way.

Remus sat in shock as he listened to the heated argument between Harry, Dumbledore, and to a lesser degree, Snape. Before Remus could register the fact that Harry wasn't back for good he had turned and fled the room, with Hermione in tow. As the aged werewolf stood to follow him, Dumbledore waved his wand and the door slammed shut suddenly.

Remus turned to Dumbledore, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What Albus? Open the door, I need to see my Godson!" He ordered, anger creeping into his veins as Dumbledore sat pensively.

"Remus I don't think that would be good at the moment. Harry is obviously quite angry-" Dumbledore's eyes widened as Remus interrupted.

"Oh I agree! He's very angry, and from what I can tell you are the cause of it! Now open this door before I blast it open!" He snarled, his eyes darkening. Without a sound the door swung open and without a look back Remus bolted through the doorway, making his way to the kitchen.

She stared out the open door silently, before a voice behind her snapped her out of her trance. She quickly shut the door and turned to face Remus.

"Hermione?" He asked hesitantly, his brow furrowed slightly. "Where is Harry? I have to see him.." He grew silent as he saw her stunned face. "What?"

"He already left Remus. He's going to attack the Death eaters!" She cried shrilly suddenly, as if it just occurred to her he was attacking an entire base alone.

Remus leaned against the table for support. First Harry had been blinded by Voldemort, than suddenly one day he had vanished, and now he was stepping into certain doom. It was days like this that Remus felt he had let Lily and James down the most. "Why would he insist on going alone?" He asked despairingly.

Hermione looked down suddenly, her eyes avoiding his any way possible. She started to walk by him but he reached out and snagged her passing arm, her startled eyes meeting his.

"Hermione?" He whispered slowly. "Why do I have this feeling you know why he left?" He said steadily, his voice even. He had always wandered what was so horrible that his godson would have run away like that.

She chocked back a sob as she calmed herself, readying herself to spill one of her worst memories to the wolf before her.

* * *

><p>Harry sat motionless, his body hidden in the shadows of a large group of tall trees to the west of the first Death Eater stronghold. Even from this distance the Mansion before him was ablaze in magic, throwing the house into fine detail.<p>

The mansion was large, probably three stories tall with dozens of rooms. From this distance he could see several statues atop the mansion with Sentinel Charms upon them, giving them the dangerous ability to sound an alarm at any time. He could make out only two Death Eaters, and both were positioned on a balcony hanging from a large window on the second floor.

Harry waited patiently, his eyes roaming the mansion, waiting for Hermies to check in. Several seconds ticked by before he heard his familiar whisper in his mind.

"_There are three more guards on the southern wing, none of which are in sight of each other. Most of the back of the mansion is shrouded in darkness, so you should go in this way." _Hermies chimed in, sounding sure of himself even in Harry's mind. Harry chuckled slightly as he gripped his staff and blended into the forest behind him, silently making his way around the back of the mansion. Slowly the first of the guards came into view and with an almost blood thirsty growl Harry rose his staff and slammed it to the ground.

The guard before him sank to his knees, before falling to the side unconscious. With a forward flick of his staff the fallen guards wand zoomed into his outstretched hand. He snapped it idly as he stalked into the shadows of the mansion, his eyes on the two remaining Death Eaters. The dark haired figure stepped forward, his staff glowing a desolate blue as he swung it in a large arc toward the two death eaters. Simultaneously the pair of Death Eaters clutched their throats before collapsing moments later to the ground. With a quick summoning spell their wands fell to the ground broken.

He smirked silently as he slid along the wall, coming to a window. He carefully studied the wards swimming across his vision, noting two anti-intruder wards tied to an immobilization ward. He quickly neutralized the wards and put up a personal silence ward, rendering him silent to anyone more than a foot from he silently made his way into the side room of the large sprawling mansion he could easily make out a magical painting of what looked to be Gregory Goyle, and what looked to be his father.

'So this is the Goyle mansion..' Harry thought to himself, freezing the portrait as the inhabitant's eyes widened. He couldn't have them running off to warn anyone now could he? With a quick look around he crept to the door way, focusing on his magic sight, pushing it's range farther. Just outside the hallway from what he could tell, sat two Death Eaters, their backs to him. Farther down the hall more vague shapes sat, but from this range, he could only see an indistinguishable wall of magic.

Harry silently edged the door open, and threw two stunners out, knocking the two men standing guard out cold. He quickly scooped up their wands as an alarmed cry rose up from the end of the hallway. Harry turned, holding his staff by the middle, the Emerald at the end flashing a brilliant white as an opaque shield bubbled into existence. He stood unblinkingly as several curses slammed into the shield, a loud gong sound ringing through the hallway.

An arrogant voice reached his ears as the room grew silent.

"I don't know who you are but you made a huge mistake coming here. The Dark lord doesn't appreciate break in's!" The familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy called out.

"Oh stuff it! Diruo!" Harry roared slamming his staff forward, a deep purple blast rocketing down the hallway.

Lucius slashed his wand to the side hastily, redirecting the curse into the hallway wall halfway between the Death Eaters and Harry. The wall crumbled under the curse, pouring dust and plaster into the hallway, eliminating sight for the Death Eaters. Harry stepped back and forth as curses of every color flew his way, several of which radiated such power they nearly blocked out other smaller less powerful curses. A killing curse flew so close to him, he could feel the chilled breath of death breathing down the back of his neck.

Harry ducked and dived, twisting the thick staff in his hands, dodging blind fire curses as he retaliated in kind.. He took a deep breath, his hand coming up to wipe sweat off his brow.

"Scindo Stupefy!" Harry roared, gritting his teeth as his staff vibrated roughly, a large stunner flying down the hallway. As it cleared the dust cloud, the spell split into three separate stunners. Lucius cursed as two fell to the spells, the last spell directed back at Harry. Another swish of his staff and two wands zoomed into his hand, which quickly joined the other broken three. Lucius jabbed his wand at the Dust could, a powerful wind blowing through the room, clearing the hallway.

"Come now Lucius.. Surely you can do better than that?" Harry taunted playfully, side-stepping a poorly aimed killing curse, as he felled another foe with a Reducto. Lucius and the remaining Death Eater grew desperate, relying more and more on the killing curse, until green curses were all that were sent his way. Harry's brow furrowed as he slammed his staff on the ground, a golden brown light streaking across the floor until it circled the pair. Lucius ran forward as the Death Eater inside the circle flew up and slammed into the ceiling, landing in a crumbled heap.

Lucius stabbed his wand forward, black smoke billowing from his wand, pouring down the hallway and encircling Harry. Harry clutched his throat briefly, fighting back the panicked chocking feeling as the air was literally ripped from his lungs. Harry gasped as he swept his staff like a broom, the black cloud dispersing.

With a loud snarl Lucius ripped his sleeve back, as Harry fired off a stupefy, urging his spell faster. Laughing triumphantly, Lucius dropped, his wand touching the Dark Mark, which was darkening quickly. Harry threw up an anti-apparition ward, but he could already see the wards taking a beating. Harry took off around the corner, his magical sight scanning every room, wildly looking for any sign of the Granger's.

Harry stepped into a small room, offset from the center of the mansion. He gripped his staff tightly, focusing with all his energy on extending his sight as far as he possibly could. His heart leapt as he found what looked to be people in the dungeon below him. Harry slammed his staff on the ground, a large circle appearing in the floor in front of him.

Harry landed in what looked to be a dungeon in the bottom of the Goyle family Mansion. Around the room sat several large instruments, most of which had liberal blood stains on them. The raven haired man wrinkled his nose, the metallic scent of blood flooding his nose. He quickly crossed the dungeon, making his way to a large wooden barred door. He tapped on the aged oak quickly, waiting for the door to open. A moment passed and Harry silently opened the door and quickly stepped inside. He looked around slowly, counting a total of seven people scattered in different jail cells in various states of pain.

He crossed the room quickly, popping open the doors to each cell. He focused on each prisoner, checking their bodies for injuries, and healing them as best he could, until the seven were some what mobile. Looking around he picked up a loose stone laying on the floor and quickly turned it into a port key.

"Are any of you the Granger's?" Harry asked hopefully, his heart sinking for a moment as the entire group shook their heads.

One old man in the back seemed to be thinking hard, and a moment later he replied, "They were here though! They got taken to another place several days ago though.. Malflon manor I believe?" The old man croaked, his eyes full of gratitude.

"Do you mean Malfoy manor?" Harry grinned as the old man nodded quickly. "Thank you sir...?," "John Andersen" The old man supplied.

"This is a port key to a safe place. When you get their you'll be healed and we can get you somewhere to go. Sir," He said, directing himself at John once again. "Can you please find a woman named Hermione Granger that her parents are safe and I'm heading after them next?"

John nodded with a smile and started to respond to Harry, but he suddenly held up his hand and cut the John off. Harry stared into the distance for a moment before his head snapped forward, a sense of emergency in his eyes.

"You have to leave now! Get out of here!" Harry screamed, his eyes drawn to the floor above them. With a worried last look, John and the group of survivors vanished in a dim blue light.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes tracked a tower of black magic steadily drawing closer, and with a angry growl, Harry apparated to the floor above, his staff held tightly, magic swirling around the emerald tip.<p>

"Hello Tom." Harry said with a mock bow, his eyes never leaving Voldemort's surprised features.

* * *

><p>An: First Action scene so how did I do? If anyone has any advice or suggestions please share so i can make this a better story! Besides that how does everyone think I handled the Order? It's obvious Harry has been betrayed pretty heavily but I'd love to hear some people's ideas of what happen? Give me your opinion and I'll let you know in a PM if it's close or not ;)


	4. Overconfident

"Come now Riddle. Surely your going to bow?" Harry said, his teeth clenched tightly.

"Potter?" Voldemort said slowly, his voice low. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh, Tom." Harry rattled off, his fingers tightening around his staff imperceptibly. "It had been a while since the last time we met.. What say we start our reunion with a BANG!" The raven haired man roared as he slammed his staff forward, a white bolt of light exploding from the gnarled wood of his staff.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he quickly twirled his wand, the white bolt freezing in mid-air, slowly spinning its self into a slowly pulsing orb. With a flick of his wand the orb soared through the air, exploding feet in front of Harry. Voldemort sat silently, his wand stretched forward as he waited for the smoke to clear.

The smoke dispersed quickly, revealing Harry standing in the same place, his staff glowing as a transparent shield blocked off the entire width of the hallway. With a twist of his staff the shield raced down the hallway, wrapping around the evil wizard like a cocoon. Harry raised his fist and clenched it into a tight fist, smiling grimly as the cocoon constricted tightly.

His grin fell as the cocoon shrunk until it dispersed with a small pop. Harry expanded his magic, watching silently as he waited for Voldemort to drop back into the action. He dropped to the floor as an emerald curse flew over his head, missing by inches. The Boy-who-lived almost swore he could smell the rotting stench of death as it soared over his hair, setting a section of wall alight with magical flames.

Harry swung his staff in a low arc, his mind racing to figure out how Voldemort Apparated without showing up on his magic sense like a spotlight. A wave of magic roared down the hallway, catching his foe by surprise at the quick return fire, sending Voldemort to the floor as the blast overtook him. Harry cheered silently as he blasted the roof above Riddle's prone form, sending rocks crashing down on him. Harry paused, slowly approaching the pile of rock, his staff held loosely forward, the tip glowing an eerie red.

The blind man gritted his teeth as the pile exploded, sending shrapnel flying his way. He quickly put up a large shield of magic, vaporizing the rocks as they passed through. The man quickly dodged a rain of curses, his staff working furiously as he simultaneously cast, redirected, and blocked spells, a constant rainbow of magic flying back and forth through the hallway of the mansion. Within minutes the previously prestige manor was reduced to a shell of its former glory, the walls alight with flames and pock marked with spell damage.

Harry stood defiantly, blocking a vividly purple curse back at Voldemort with a thrust of his wand. As the curse soared down the hall, Harry wordlessly poured magic into the curse, turning the mild curse into a powerful destroyer curse. Voldemort slashed his wand, attempting to deflect the curse, only for it to keep coming his way, before slamming into his chest.

Riddle's body was slammed backwards, his back cracking the wall slightly under the pressure of his impact. Black blood leaked from the corner of his mouth as he dragged himself to his feet, the front of his cloak tore and smoking slightly. He gingerly wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, a shocked look on his magically twisted features.

"Oh no... Poor little Tommy hurt himself!" Harry taunted, his staff never leaving his foe's form.

"_Harry! Don't taunt him! Focus on getting out of there, you're not going to defeat him!" _With the mental equivalent to a shove, Harry closed his mind, tuning Hermies's panicked voice out.

"Dodge this Potter!" Voldemort's roared, his eyes flashing red.

With a flourish of his wand, Voldemort unleashed a crackling black shadow curse. The curse roared toward Harry, destroying the hallway as it passed. Harry knelt slightly, his staff drawn to the side. As the curse filled his vision, Harry twirled, his staff slamming into the very center of the curse, before he spun the staff, redirecting the tip of the staff at Voldemort. The curse rocketed off his staff, screaming down the hallway.

"Who said I had to dodge!" Harry retorted, firing off several curses in its wake.

Voldemort's wand worked furiously dispersing his own curse, only beating it seconds before impact. As the curse vanished, he swept his wand sideways, a thin blue shield appearing, taking three of Harry's added curses, before buckling under the last curse, shattering the shield like glass. The curse slammed into his wrist, breaking the bone with a vicious crack, leaving the dark lord gasping in pain.

Harry pressed his advantage, throwing spell after spell at his foe, grinning savagely as he broke Voldemort's shields. The blind man flicked his staff, dropping Voldemort to the ground with a vivid flash of light. He stepped forward, peppering Voldemort with cutting curses, cutting his wand in half in the process. Harry tightened his grip on his staff as he looked down upon the man who had caused him so much pain in the past. He lifted his staff, pouring energy into a single final spell.

His focus slipped as he saw a deadly grin spread across Voldemort's skeletal face, a second wand gripped tightly between his bony fingers. With a roar Voldemort blasted Harry backwards, sending him rolling down the hallway, his staff flying out of his hand. The dark lord pulled himself to his feet, his hand a blur as he healed himself, his wrist healing with a vicious crack.

He fingered his wand, an insane smile on his twisted reptilian face as he eyed Harry getting to his feet.

"So Potter.. Play time is over I see?" Voldemort said, his voice low and dripping with venom. Harry's heart sank as the dark lords words reached his ears, but he didn't let his guard down.

"He's been playing with me!" Harry realized, his eyes widening frantically. He stepped backwards uncertainly as Voldemort's aura tripled in size, from a injured flicker of a flame, to a raging black inferno.

Harry tensed, waiting for his chance to lunge for his staff. Voldemort suddenly jabbed his wand forward, large silver spikes shooting out of his wand. Harry dodged back and forth, screaming in agony as a spike nailed him in the shoulder and leg, effectively nailing him to the ground. Harry looked up at Voldemort's laughing form, his vision fading as the spikes began glowing red hot as they dissolved.

"Are you ready to beg me to kill you, Potter?" Voldemort sneered, pacing silently.

"Not in your life, Riddle." Harry whispered, swaying slightly.

"Crucio!" Voldemort roared, his wand flashing red.

Harry screamed in agony, a million knives stabbing him non-stop. His nerves were ripped from his body, his flesh was pulled from his bones, and his blood was boiling inside his veins. Decades passed in seconds, and he could hardly remember a time without pain. Just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, leaving Harry gasping for air with a deep throbbing pain in his joints.

"Don't you see Potter? Oh of course you don't. Let me explain it to you. You. Will. Not. Win!" Voldemort roared. With each word, he slashed his wand down cutting deep into Harry's body, staining his shirt with blood. The metallic scent of blood filled the air as Harry slowly reached for his staff, his fingers just barely brushing the gnarled wood.

The staff zoomed into his hand, unleashing a brilliant white light, blinding Voldemort long enough for Harry to throw him backwards and cast a strong numbing charm on his body, dulling the pain. Harry panted slightly, drawing upon every last inch of strength he possessed.

The blind sorcerer stood silently, his staff never wavering from Voldemort. The pair stared at each other, their eyes narrowed. The pair attacked simultaneously, raw magic flooding the air.

"Crasidas!"

"Kimtan!"

The two curses collided in mid air, combining and twisting in the middle of the hallway. Silence rang through out the hallway, the only exception being the ragged breathing of the two awed combatants. A deep rumbling grew from the space between the two, and before the pair could raise shields, the world shattered.

Intense heat rolled off the pulsing orb, scorching the hallway and peeling pain off the walls. The orb exploded, throwing the two combatants out of the crumbling house, crashing through windows and walls, until Harry collapsed in a bloody heap outside the manor. He stood, leaning heavily on his cane for support, watching as the manor burned to the ground.

He swayed uncertainly, his body beginning to throb as his numbing spell wore off, leaving a deep pain behind. He looked up sharply, the sound of beating wings filling his ears. As Hermies landed on his out stretched arm, the falcon turned his nose up away from Harry. Harry just gave his familiar a sly grin, before scowling at the bird as it shrieked at him.

"Oh hush you!" Harry whispered quietly. He turned, his eyes widening as he saw Voldemort standing in front of him, wand pointed in his direction, a liquid black ball already speeding toward Harry. As he Apparated away, the spell slamming into his back was the last thing Harry felt before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Remus paced incessantly, his usual light smile gone, replaced with an angry scowl. Hermione sat near by, her eyes still swimming with tears. She sat numbly, her eyes lowered to the floors, regret weighing her down. As the clock struck midnight, Hermione jerked her head up to look over Remus's still pacing form.<p>

It had taken the upwards of four hours to explain everything to Remus, between his moments of anger, and her own habit of fighting her emotions. She had finally lost that battle when she finished, her shoulders shaking as she broke down. Remus had simply shaken his head and started pacing, his eyes glazed over, deep in thought. The pair had remained like that for the better part of an hour, only stopping when a group rescued by Harry had port keyed into the headquarters. The headmaster had taken the prisoners to Hogwarts, where Madam Pomfrey had quickly healed the group.

The Order had slowly dispersed after that, leaving Hermione an Remus alone. Remus looked up at the crying girl before him, his anger cooling slightly. He could still see the silent tears running down her cheeks, and he felt a slight tugging at his heart. He refused to forgive her fully though, at least until Harry returned... and if he didn't so help him Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore would regret it.

"Look Hermione.. I shouldn't-" Remus began, his voice tinged with regret.

"Don't Remus. I deserved that. I should have told you..." She trailed off slightly, her voice hoarse. "I should have told everyone. But you know I didn't mean to blame him right! It was just the heat of the moment and I instantly regretted it!" She finished, a wild pleading look in her eyes, her gaze never wavering.

The old werewolf sighed, leaning quietly against the counter top. "I know Hermione. It was hard on everyone back than. But..." He hesitated, before closing his mouth and breaking his gaze. He started pacing again, the sound of his boots shuffling echoing eerily through the quiet kitchen. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Harry angry dulled eyes...

Remus's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he tilted his head to the entrance hallway. He sat motionless, bringing a single finger to his lips as Hermione opened her mouth. He slid his wand into his hand, sliding his fingers over the smooth wood, as he silently moved into the hallway. Remus glanced back to Hermione, nodding her head as she drew her wand.

Remus ripped the door open, his wand glowing a fierce blue as he jabbed it forward. The wand tip stopped inches from Harry's still bleeding face.

"Well," Harry croaked, swaying uncertainly, exhaustion etched into every line of his face. "Isn't that a hell of a greeting?" He laughed quietly, before suddenly collapsing into Remus's arms. Harry distantly heard Remus screaming for Hermione, and the screech of a panicked bird before darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes widened slightly as he took in a very familiar tapestry, which he had last seen hanging on the seventh floor corridor of Hogwarts. He stepped closer to the tapestry, his hand tingling as he touched the threads of the hanging. He turned, starting slightly as a body vanished into the Room of Requirements, the door slowly swinging shut. He stepped forward, his heart beating wildly inside his chest, as he gripped the ivory handle. He hesitated for a moment, willing his heart to slow down, before he ripped the door open. He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes widening briefly, before darkness fell over his eyes once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry felt like his head was being split open, and the loud voices from several feet away were not helping. Each word was like a blow to his skull, leaving his head reeling. He opened his mouth, attempting to draw attention to his splitting headache, but his mouth was painfully dry. A stifled cry of surprise sent him reeling, before a cold glass of water, and a headache relief potion were presented to him. He eagerly took a long cool drink, relief flooding him, as he held the potion bottle tightly in his grip. He drained the potion in a single swallow, the pounding in his head vanishing instantly.<p>

He opened his eyes, panicking for a moment as darkness was all the boy-who-lived could see. He focused, digging deep into his magical core and twisting and pulling it over his eyes to give him his magical sight back. Slowly the world was illuminated in a rainbow of colors, revealing Madam Pomfrey's cool blue silhouette and Hermione's raging green silhouette at the foot of his bed. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, checking Harry's vitals in a multitude of colors.

Hermione was quiet, but Harry could tell she was bursting to say something only holding her tongue until Pomfrey was finished checking Harry. He chuckled slightly, drawing a strange look from Hermione and Pomfrey. He focused on Pomfrey as she straightened up, a slight smile on her face.

"So mister Potter. You're not even back a full day and you've already gone and got yourself injured." She said seriously, but with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"Well you know me," The blind man said, smiling at her tone. "I never could resist a good scrap."

"Yes well.. Perhaps you could tell me what happened to you?" Pomfrey asked, a curious look on her face, much like the one on Hermione's.

"Voldemort was there." He said, his tone darkening immediately.

* * *

><p>An: I'm so sorry my update took so long. My laptop had a boot order malfunction that made me have to send it out for repairs and I just got it back less than 2 weeks ago and I had to re-write my plot points and everything. This chapter was frustrating to write due to me already having it almost complete but i think it came out better so R&R and let me know what you think of this chapter! :) thanks everyone :)


End file.
